The big surprise for everyone
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: The final story to the dragon and the werewolf, hope you enjoy it. contains lemon and vore and yaoi. I don't own hetalia or the characters.


The big surprise for everyone

Werewolf!SpainxPregnantChubby!Shrunken!Werecat!Reader

Side of: Dragon!GermanyxPregnant!Werewolf!Italy and Dragon!PrussiaxPregnant!Werewolf!Romano

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) wakes up as she was now twelve months and her mate Antonio the Werewolf was already awake as she said, "Good morning, Antonio." "Oh good morning, mi amor. How are you doing?" Antonio said and (Name) said, "I'm doing fine so far, Antonio. Are you going out?" Antonio the transforms into his Werewolf form and he then said as he was now in his wolf form, "Yes I'm going out hunting in so we have enough food for the pups and kittens when they come, mi amor." "Alright and be careful, Antonio." (Name) said and Antonio said as he licks her on her head, "Yes I'll be fine and I called on one of my friends to watch you while I'm gone and his name is Francis as he is a Naga; if there's any problem I told him that to get the others meaning Gilbert, Ludwig, Lovino, and Feliciano, mi amor." "All right." (Name) said and Antonio runs out of the cave in going out hunting.

(Name) lies there in resting on their nest, till she heard hissing as she hears an unfamiliar French accent said, "'Ello you must be (Full Name), yes." "Yes and you must be Francis." (Name) said as she sits up and Francis said, "Yes I am and I am told to take care of you." Francis said as (Name) gets a better look at Francis as his upper half his human and his lower half in a body of a snake as the coloration f his scales is dark navy blue like a black indigo snake. Francis then slithers over to (Name) as he then said, "So how have you been doing so far?" "I've been doing fine so far, Francis." (Name) said as Francis then gently wraps his coils around (Name) in so not to hurt her as he said, "You look uncomfortable so this should help you, (Name)." "O-Oh okay thanks Francis." (Name) said as she didn't know of how to react at first at this and then Francis said, "I heard a lot from Antonio and Gilbert about you; I have to say I never expected that you'd be this beautiful." "O-Oh um thank you." (Name) said as she then starts to have a pink tint across her cheek, but then (Name) feels a great deal of pain as Francis uncoils her carefully as he then said, "(Name) what's wrong?" "M-My water broke." (Name) said as she then screams and then Francis said, "Oh dear, don't worry I'll go get the others, and try not to move around, (Name)." "O-okay and please hurry." (Name) said as she was in so much and Francis slithers away in getting the others.

(Name) continues to scream in pain as Francis with Feliciano and Lovino as they both are pregnant as they are both twelve months along as they were due at any moment. She was happy to see them two as she notice that Gilbert and Ludwig weren't here as they both said, "They went to go look for Antonio." (Name) nods her head in understanding it and (Name) tries to be calm in waiting for Antonio; then shortly after Antonio arrives with Gilbert and Ludwig, but then suddenly both Feliciano and Lovino are in pain as both of their water breaks as well. Ludwig helps Feliciano down to lay down in the nest as Gilbert helps Lovino as well in carefully laying him down on the nest as Antonio said, "Francis helps out in any way you can." "Of course." Francis said as he helps in getting the water and towels ready as both Lovino and Feliciano changed back into their wolf form and the same with (Name) as she was now in here Werecat form. Ludwig was ready as Feliciano starts to push as the same with Lovino as he starts to push and Gilbert helps Lovino out; Antonio helps (Name) out as she starts to push as well.

After almost an hour, (Name) has three puppies and three kittens as Lovino has three puppies and three dragons as Feliciano has three puppies and three dragons; Francis helps out in cleaning them as Antonio, Ludwig, and Gilbert stayed by their sides as they were worn out. After they were all taken care of Gilbert and Ludwig transforms into their dragon form as the cave was the right size for them as they squatted down; carefully picked up both Feliciano and Lovino with their babies like baby alligators with their jaws as they then went on their way back. (Name) was still asleep as Francis had already left and Antonio, "You did well, mi amor. Why don't you get some rest?" "O-Okay Antonio." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes as she then goes to sleep with her babies as they were asleep as well.

After a few hours of resting (Name) wakes up as was in her human form and then Antonio returns with a lot of kills that he had hunted as he then puts them aside; he said, "Oh good your awake, mi amor." "Yes and welcome back Antonio." (Name) said as she goes to sit up, but for some reason she couldn't move as she looks in seeing that she was handcuffed to the cave rock again, and then Antonio climbs on top of her in straddling her leg as he then said, "I figure we have some fun while the kids are asleep, mi amor." Antonio then places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as he pushes his tongue into her mouth and (Name) moans as she kisses back. Antonio then pulls away as he then starts to attack her neck as he knew of where all of her sensitive spots were in leaving hickeys. Antonio then pulls away as he then goes to her breast in licking nipping and sucking on her nipples as he pinches the other one with his free hand. (Name) moans and squirms as she then said, "A-Antonio st-stop teasing me, Antonio." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as he pulls away and then positions his member at her entrance as she nods her head and Antonio pushes into her entrance slowly in so not to hurt her. When he was fully in (Name) then said, "You can start now Antonio." Antonio nods his head as he then starts to thrust into her as he hits her sweet spot over and over again as she moans loudly. Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) as she then said, "A-Antonio I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said as they both came at the same time into one another.

Antonio then pulls away from (Name) as he then undoes the hand cuffs from (Name)'s wrist and then Antonio pulls out a vial out of nowhere a she pours the cork off; then pours it on top of (Name)'s head as she giggles. (Name) then starts to shrink as she knew of what was coming next and then she stops shrinking as she was now two inches tall. Antonio then leans down to (Name) and then opens his mouth as he sticks his tongue out; scoops her up with his tongue as he brings her into his mouth. He then carefully closes his mouth in so not to hurt her and then sits down on the nest as he starts to move his tongue as he moans on her taste. (Name) moans as she felt his hot wet tongue tasting her and then she felt him starting to tilt his head back as he then starts to swallow her. Antonio swallows her as he places his fingers at his throat in feeling (Name) going down his throat as he sighs in relief. (Name) continues to go down his hot, tight, and wet throat and then she felt an opening under feet as she knew that it was his stomach as she starts to enter inside of him. Antonio felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as a small bulge appears and he then burps; he then said, "Are you comfortable in there, mi amor?" "Yes I'm fine, Antonio." (Name) said as she snuggles against his stomach muscle as it was hot, wet, and not too tight; Antonio then said, "That's good to know, but how about we get some rest, mi amor. Good night and I love you." "Alright Antonio, good night and I love you too." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes as she goes to sleep as she listens to his breathing and heart beating. Antonio does the same thing as he goes to sleep as he smiles in his sleep as today was indeed a surprise for everyone.

THE END


End file.
